MisFits: Instant Sexual Arousal
Instant Sexual Arousal is the power to arouse others into a sexual frenzy via skin-to-skin contact. It leaves the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. After this, the victim of the power is left without a memory of the event and confused into what came over them. The victim, however, does know that they had sex or kissed someone. Characters *Alisha displayed this ability until she sold it. Her power developed by her personality of being a flirt and having sex with anyone. *Elliot purchased this ability from Seth. Usage Alisha discovers her power accidentally when she touches Curtis and sends him into a sexual frenzy. She then touches Simon who, likewise, goes into a frenzy, which confirms that anyone she touches gets sexually aroused. During her community service, Sally insists that Alisha shares a dance with one of the elderly people who are enjoying a function in the community center. Alisha reluctantly offers to dance with Harry, who, after touching Alisha's arm, is immediately forced into a sexual frenzy. Alarmed at hearing Harry's sexual comments, Sally breaks up their meeting. Later in the episode, Alisha is being reprimanded by Wilson after breaching the terms of her probation. When he takes her by the arm and is unintentionally forced into a sexual craze, in which, against Alisha's will, he pins her on the table and drops his trousers. Sally walks in an splits up their meeting. In the pre-titles sequence of the third episode, she is shown using her power to her advantage on several unnamed men whom she touches in a nightclub and later sleeps with. She uses her power on one man she really likes, Curtis. They have sexual intercourse in the community center bathroom. This makes Curtis highly displeased. Following Curtis's negative reaction, she uses her power on Ben and takes him to her flat to sleep with him. He does not remember their actual sexual intercourse. Alisha intends to sleep with Ben again, and they drive to the other side of the lake. She ultimately changes her mind and steps out of the car, but Ben grabs her arm and he goes into a sexual frenzy and pins her down on the car seat. Curtis comes to save her, only to be forced into a frenzy and acts likewise. Alisha manages to escape from the car. Curtis tells her that he likes her, and she does not need to use his power on her. They begin a non-physical relationship. When Lucy, a girl with the power of shapeshifting comes to the community center, she begins impersonating various members of the gang. When the gang suspect Alisha is really Lucy, she demonstrates her power on Simon to show that it is really her. Her power is shown not to work on Superhoodie because of his immunity power, which results in her breaking up with Curtis and starting a physical relationship with Superhoodie. In order to start a physical relationship with present Simon, Alisha sells her power to Seth for free in the Christmas Special. Elliot buys the power off Seth. He then uses it on Mary while they are in the locker room at the community center. Alisha confronts Elliot, mentioning that she saw him buying powers from Seth, only for Elliot to use this power on her. When the gang confronts Elliot, he is using this power on the Santa Hat Girl, forcing her to perform oral sex. When Elliot is killed, the power dies with him. Category:MisFits Powers Category:Empathic Manipulation